ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Theundeadlord
Four things 1. Always double-check your work before hitting the Publish button. If your cards or articles resemble none of the articles/pages made here, don't bother publishing it. 2. You are expected, if not required to make cards that in terms of naming and text, resemble those made in the actual card game. Meaning, both the naming and card lore of each of your cards should match that of any given card found in modern cards. Yours do neither. 3. While you cannot delete your own pages, you can either have them deleted by request, or just get the cards up to this site's standards in the first place. 4. Please stop typing as if you were 8 years old. We both know you're better than that. 5. If you need the help, or don't know what you're doing. Just ask someone for it. You'll surprisingly enough get the help sooner than you think. --Comet Knight (talk) 13:50, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Addendum The problem is: You're still doing it. You're still failing to put any real sense of attention behind your typing and are using emotes, which makes it difficult, if not impossible to take you seriously or respect you. That statement doesn't apply to just you, but to anyone that would address me. The problem with your cards was that again, they didn't match the coding/formatting of this site, meaning they would never appear properly. If you don't understand how a template works, look at the coding of a card that is properly made, take the time to actually read it, and you'll see that it's really just a matter of filling in information when it comes to making these cards. --Comet Knight (talk) 14:04, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Issues As I've mentioned before, a primary issue with your cards is that they still do not match the writing style found on a given card IRL. That includes punctuation and mechanics (ex: DARK monster when referring to attribute, Graveyard instead of graveyard, etc.). Meaning, your cards have to match the way it's written in the actual card game, including grammar and mechanics such as card names (ex: Blue-Eyes White Dragon '''not' Blue-eyes white dragon)''. Next, you are required to use the proper template when making any given type of card, including and . To get the gist of what's expected of you whenever you make a card, refer to the Tomb Snake and Electromagnetic Shield cards that were revised recently. --Comet Knight (talk) 01:49, August 31, 2013 (UTC) The thing is: You're still not quite writing your cards in a manner that meets the minimum standards of this site. While it's an improvement that you're placing links on terms and writing them in PSCT format, the fact remains that your grammar and punctuation are still off by quite a bit if your messages are anything to go by. As far as your deleted articles go, you're more than welcome to recreate them, but do note that if they still aren't up to minimum standards, they will be deleted again. The template thing really isn't as hard as you would think. It's still just a matter of copying the template you need, and filling in/removing information. Lastly, and I cannot stress this enough: Double and Triple check your work for grammar and punctuation before pressing the Publish button. --Comet Knight (talk) 15:04, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Theme vs Strategy Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:13, September 3, 2013 (UTC) It barely fits the THEME of the Archetype, which is scaring and playing tricks, but it doesn't fit the STRATEGY of the Archetype, which is Setting cards and using low-Level monsters to swarm the field. Understanding how an Archetype works and how cards can fit into the theme is key to making those cards. Templates Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 16:48, September 5, 2013 (UTC) First, you keep forgetting that, if you include the kind of card you are making, you do not need to include the card's color. The site does this for you. Second, think of filling out a card table and properly adding in the sections as making an equation. You have to make sure your brackets and parentheses do not get mixed up, and are always equal. My suggestion would be to copy one of the templates in the Rules and Guidelines and fill it out. YGOPro Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 17:14, September 23, 2013 (UTC) You can, as long as you ask for the permission of the original makers, and they agree. Also, please tag your posts using 4 tildes. ~ <-That thing Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:36, September 23, 2013 (UTC) On the card page, there's a tab that comes down if you click the little arrow next to "Edit". Click "History", and go down to the bottom-most name. That is the original creator of the card. Miracle Beam Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:00, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Use the history function of the Miracle Beam page to compare and contrast what you wrote with what I edited. Also, you aren't using proper card grammar. Read more cards in English, and you can see why your text isn't correct. Hey! Just wanted to thank you for taking the time to help fix the card grammar for Insect Empress Vesperia. I really appreciate it! Hopefully they will remove the deletion tag now. Cyber Commander (talk) 22:56, October 10, 2013 (UTC)